


Rose Quartz and Aquamarine

by Miso



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, engagement celebration sex, i havent written since january and you can TELL, this is literally the definition of self-indulgent bullshit tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 10:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miso/pseuds/Miso
Summary: "It's beautiful, Wyatt.""I'm glad you like it, angel."





	Rose Quartz and Aquamarine

**Author's Note:**

> SO YEAH I HAVENT WRITTEN IN NEARLY THREE MONTHS I SWEAR IM STILL ALIVE. this is just a short little self-indulgent pwp ft. kieran and my oc wyatt conaway (see Never Been Any Reason which godDAMMIT i need to try continuing at some point) set in a modern au inspired mostly by my save of them in the sims 4! (also ft. their dumb cat who i love, very briefly)

"It's beautiful, Wyatt," Kieran murmured, laying on his belly in their bed. The TV on the wall was tuned to some brains-off show that neither were really watching, Wyatt too busy undressing for bed and Kieran already in his pajamas, admiring the shiny new engagement ring on his finger.

Wyatt had spent weeks saving up and picking it out. Kieran wasn't the sort to need- or even want- a diamond engagement ring. No, he always said if they ever got engaged, he wanted something inconspicuous. Pretty, but not so shiny that it blinded everyone in a 20 mile radius. In response, Wyatt had selected a simple white gold band, studded with small pieces of rose quartz and aquamarine. Beautiful, complimentary, and subtle. He smiled a little bit and shrugged his leather jacket off, motorcycle boots and socks already long abandoned. "I'm glad you like it, angel."

Kieran blushed a little bit. "I love when you call me that," he whispered as Wyatt shed his shirt. He let his eyes roam his lover's muscular, freckle-dappled back. "I don't get why you don't like your freckles... they're pretty."

"Eh. It ain't that I don't like 'em, just that I think they draw a lil' too much attention sometimes." Wyatt shrugged and balled his shirt up in his hands, free-throwing it into the laundry hamper and murmuring 'three points!' under his breath when it made it in. He moved to unbuckle his belt, pausing when he felt Kieran's eyes really, _really_ roaming. "... You lookin' at me for some reason in particular, angel?" he asked with a smile.

"Mm. What, I can't look at my fiance?" Kieran asked, the bed creaking as he stood and padded to Wyatt. He wrapped his arms around Wyatt's waist and pressed a kiss to his shoulder, his fluffy beard tickling his lover's pale skin. "I love you, you know?"

"I love you too, angel," Wyatt murmured back. He felt Kieran press against him a little bit more insistently. "Heh. Want somethin'?"

"Maybe... we just got engaged. You don't think we should...?" Kieran was dotting kisses along Wyatt's neck and shoulder between words, chapped lips worshiping every freckle presented to him. "Please? It's... we ain't had time for it in a while..."

Wyatt opened his mouth to answer, but found himself cut off by a loud and insistent meow from the direction of the bed. Kieran's fat tuxedo cat, Sprinkles, was rarely far from his owner's side, and had a reputation of intruding on intimate moments. With a soft chuckle, Wyatt unwound Kieran's arms from his waist and deftly scooped the protesting feline up. "Not tonight, buddy," he said as he sat Sprinkles outside the bedroom door, "Important business." He shut the door behind him as he turned back to Kieran, ignoring the indignant meows coming from the other side of the door. "Now... where were we?"

Kieran was already laid back on the bed, his t-shirt riding up just a little to expose his belly. He giggled almost gleefully when Wyatt moved atop him, their lips meeting in a soft but passionate kiss. He jumped when a chilly hand slid up his shirt, caressing his belly and chest gently, pausing to thumb his sensitive nipples (and earning a soft moan of pleasure in response) before their kiss broke, just for a moment, for Wyatt to slip the shirt off his fiance's body. The soft jingle of his belt buckle and the rasp of his zipper opening sent Kieran whimpering, hush of denim and cotton boxers being slid off filling the room before Wyatt gently hooked his thumbs into the waistband of Kieran's flannel pajama pants and tugged them down, down, off his legs and threw them onto the floor. His partner's frame revealed to him, he grazed his fingertips over his body reverently. As he took in each little detail, Kieran squirmed and shivered under him, biting his lip to hold back an outright yelp when fingertips made contact with his cock.

"Shhh. You're alright. I got you." Wyatt kissed the hollow of Kieran's throat as he stroked him, slow and gentle and lazy. His calloused fingertips dragged at the sensitive pink head, earning him a gasp and shuddering groan in response. "What do you want, beautiful?" he asked, Kieran squirming a little as he withdrew his touch.

When Kieran looked up at him, storm-grey eyes dark with pleasure, need, _love_ , Wyatt almost thought he could cry. He pressed his lips to Kieran's before either could say a word, tongue tracing his fiance's lips, begging for entry before it was granted. That kiss was slow and long, their hips rocking together, cocks brushing against each other and wrenching little mewls and whines from Kieran into the kiss. "I'm sorry," Wyatt murmured as their kiss broke, a thin string of saliva briefly connecting them. "I just... you looked at me like that, and I..."

"Hush," Kieran whispered. He smiled, laid a finger on Wyatt's lips to keep him quiet. "Hush, now. I don't care what you do as long as I get to see your face." He moved his hand to caress Wyatt's cheek, pulled him in for another kiss, and with a little maneuvering, hooked his legs around his fiance's waist. Wyatt moaned quietly into the kiss, tangling his hands into Kieran's hair and holding back the urge to continue rocking their cocks together. Good as it felt, he didn't really want to come before he got inside Kieran.

He broke their kiss only long enough to paw around on the nightstand for the lube, slicking his cock and a couple of fingers. Pressing one, then two into Kieran's entrance, he smirked when he heard his lover gasp and whine beneath him. "Feel good, angel?"

"Mmhm..." Kieran licked his lips, panting quietly and sighing as Wyatt kissed his neck while gently, slowly, lovingly opening him. He didn't waste a lot of time on it, withdrawing his fingers and lining the head of his cock up with Kieran's entrance after what felt like a few seconds, but was likely closer to ten minutes. "B-be gentle, at first..."

"Of course," Wyatt answered, steadying his cock and pushing in with a low hiss of pleasure that was entirely drowned out by Kieran gasping and moaning aloud. "Shit, s'tight... you alright?"

"Uh-huh... c'mon, Wyatt..."

A gentle roll of his hips sent Kieran whimpering and squirming anew. He loved the intimacy he had with Wyatt, like nothing he'd enjoyed with any partner before. He loved being able to touch and hold him while they made love, something Wyatt seemed to enjoy just as much; as Kieran's hands moved through his bright red locks he groaned quietly and buried his face in the crook of his lover's neck.

Kieran shivered and dug his nails into Wyatt's shoulders without realizing it. His body said more than his mouth did, in the heat of the moment, trembling and twitching and reacting with few coherent words. He gasped and whined as the movements quickened, deepened, his cock twitching before Wyatt captured his lips in a kiss again, long and slow and passionate. "I love you," he breathed when the kiss broke, though he barely separated Kieran's lips from his own. "I love you, I love you, I love you." He punctuated each repetition with a thrust, deep and intense, and Kieran cried out and gripped Wyatt's hair when his prostate was hit.

At first, the gentle tug kind of hurt, but the pain quickly faded into pleasure. Wyatt groaned quietly and pressed his forehead to Kieran's, hands gripping at the sheets before coming up, stroking over Kieran's shoulders, and cupping his face. "So beautiful," he murmured to him, pressing kisses over his face everywhere he could reach as Kieran gasped and tensed beneath him. "Mmm, you getting close?"

"Aah... uh-huh," Kieran responded, words not his strong suit when he was this deep in pleasure. He whimpered and panted as Wyatt bore into him hard and fast, cock in about as deep as he could force it to be. "I love you," Kieran managed, gasping and tangling his hands into Wyatt's hair again, "o-oh god, oh _god_ , I-I love you, please-!"

Wyatt snarled, muffled Kieran with a kiss, and stilled his thrusts. Wet warmth flooded Kieran and heated him from the inside out, and after a few quick strokes of his cock he found himself following his new fiance over the edge, whimpering and gasping Wyatt's name into the thick air of the bedroom. The moment faded into near silence when both of them had ridden out the entirety of their orgasms. The TV was merely background noise and Sprinkles had long since abandoned his quest to be let into the room. The bedroom was pleasantly abuzz with the smell of sex and sweat, the laugh track from the TV distant chatter as Kieran and Wyatt kissed over and over and over. Their legs tangled, then untangled, their hands clasped together until they let go to explore each others' bodies only to bring them back together again.

Wyatt smiled down at Kieran and pushed a lock of sweat-sticky hair back from his face. "You good?" he asked, chuckling lightly when he got a nod in return. "Good." He grunted a little as he pulled out and moved to lay beside Kieran, pulling the blanket over them as the air conditioner kicked on. "... Where you wanna get married?" he wondered, tracing his thumb over the stones on Kieran's ring for a moment.

"Somewhere pretty. Maybe that park in Rhodes, with the big gazebo... that'd be nice." Kieran sighed happily as Wyatt tucked him in close, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. "I don't wanna be like Dutch and Hosea."

"Angel, I hate to break it to ya, but I couldn't afford to be like them if I wanted to." The fact that Dutch insisted on a destination wedding in Tahiti was a bit of a sore spot for a lot of their social circle. "So we're goin' for somethin' in between them, and Charles and Arthur."

"If you marry me in a courthouse in a sweaty old t-shirt, I'm gonna get it annulled right there."

"Noted, angel." Wyatt smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of Kieran's head. "Noted."


End file.
